The present invention relates to an engine oil level detector for detecting the engine oil level in an engine.
In conventional engine oil level detectors, a float or sensor means is used and dipped in the engine oil inside the engine to detect its level. Because the float or sensor means is directly installed inside the engine, it is frequently heated. Therefore, an engine oil level detector of this design is not durable in use. When the float or sensor means is damaged, correct indication cannot be shown at the indicator means.